Love's a Nightmare
by CommanderYyderse
Summary: When Zeom, Zim's only friend, is sent to Earth for conquer, Zim isn't his self anymore, Dib is favored, and Evil lurks in someone's nighmare... and stays there, waiting for a chance to strike.   Rated T for future cursing and such.
1. Prologe and Chapter 1

**Zim and Zeom: Their Story**

**Prologue and Chapter 1**

**Sorry its short ^-^'' **

**Prolouge:**

"I have to get going!" Zim said. "Hope you get a good planet!" Zeom said, hugging Zim harder. "Let go!" Zim shouted. Zim and Zeom were the best of friends….. Well, that's what Zeom told everyone. Zim didn't really call it friends. Anyhow, they met the day their parents died in a ship accident .They were smeets. Zeom nor Zim knew how exactly they died. Zeom was always looking for a way to help Zim, but of course Zim said he could do everything on his own. Zeom knew about Zim's banishment, but when Zim escaped (which was just about now) he told her that The Tallest cut off his banishment for another chance in Operation Impending Doom 2. Zeom never really questioned Zim, so she believed him.

Zeom was a year younger then Zim, but she was still in the Accademy taking advanced courses. It was almost time for the Final Invader Test, and the assigning for Operation Impending Doom 2. "It's almost time for the assigning!" Zim shouted as he struggled free. He hopped into his Voot-Cruiser, in a panic that he would be late. "Call me as soon as you get your assigned planet!" Zeom shouted as Zim took off. She waved until Zim was out of sight then ran to the place where the tests were being taken.

**Chapter 1**

The crowd cheered for the Almighty Tallest as they walked onto the stage with Zeom right behind them. _'I shouldn't be here!'_ Zeom thought. _'Zim isn't dead!'_ They stopped in the middle of the stage. "Now two things to get to!" Red started. "because of Zim's"-he and purple snickered- "er, absence…". The whole crowd started laughing. Zeom thought back at the day The Tallest had told her this. They had said that Zim hadn't called in 2 months so they had pronounced him dead. "….And we want you to take his place!", said a happy Purple. Red had a big grin on his face that he kept on to the point where it was just plain creepy. Zeom couldn't believe it. And she didn't. She just knew that Zim was planning something that took a long time to make. "Or he could just be lazy like me and Renn thought…." Zeom whispered to herself. She snapped back to the present. _Those litte slime dukies better quit there laughing before….i do…SOMETHING,_ Zeom thought. Red wiped tears away and looked at Zeom. Her eyes were nearly black from rage. Red was horrorstruck for a minute. He hit Purple to indicate the crowd to be quiet. Purple just got up and looked up at Red with a confused look on his face. Red pointed at Zeom, whose eyes were now black with rage. Purple panicked for a second. He turned to the crowd and indicated for them to stop their laughter. "That's enough!", Purple shouted. Zeom's eyes turned back to their red and pink color, but she was still mad. "We have decided that we still need planet Earth as a part of our empire!" _Being the greedy dukies you are,_ Zeom thought. _Well, I should at least be grateful that I'm having an opportunity to test out my skills,_ She thought, full of confidence. "This leads us to our second thing! We have decided that Zeom should be that Invader! Her skills are very impressive and should be very better than that pest Zim's!" Zeom's eyes went black again, but quickly erased it as Purple turned to face her. "I knew that I was forgetting something…. Here is your SIR unit", He said. The SIR walked onto the stage. Its eyes were purple and had a screen on it that was shaped in the shape of a pink tie. "Uh… you should get going." Said Red (lol that rhymes) Zeom nodded and walked off toward the exit. "Oh, and Zeom," Zeom turned to face him. "Don't get your hopes up." Zeom ignored him and walked out the door. Purple walked up the Red. "Wow that was corny." He told Red directly.

Zeom hopped into her ship, The Nixin X 60 with her SIR unit. "First things first! I need to find out what Earth is like!", Zeom said, full of confidence. "Nothing found.", Computer said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING FOUND?", Zeom shouted, shocked. She sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to make my disguise based off of what Zim showed me, which was only his and Gir's disguise, plus his Robo-Parents. I'll be one step ahead of Zim's Robo-Parents and give the parents holograms!" Zeom tried to remember what the Robo-parents looked like. "Hmmm, I guess that the larvae on Earth change color when they get older…. What freaks!" She started the Nixin and soon they were off. "I only hope Zim's there…", She wispered to herself.

**Did I do a good job? :D Please review! Oh, and if in any point in my story some of the things I make the characters do are out of character, please tell me! Thx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 and Chapter 3

**Zim and Zeom: Their story**

**Chp. 2 and 3**

**These are some of the chapters that are smaller than the rest! **

**If you are reading this very sentence, then you have read the 1****st**** addition to this story! Thank you for continuing on with it! XD**

**CHAPTER 2**

After 6 months, they finally arrived to Earth. Sir-who Zeom had named Borz- looked out the window to see the strange floating planet. "We're here! Finally!" Borz exclaimed. "Yep. Looks like we are." Zeom muttered. _Zim… Where are you…? _Zeom thought. Borz looked over at Zeom. "You know that law, Zeom! Irkens are ASSHIGNED mates!" Borz said. Zeom rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that Borz!" Zeom shouted. Borz shrugged. "You had a gooey look on your face." Borz said, looking at the planet again. Zeom flew the Nixin into a cul-di-sac, which oddly, had a light-blue base and a purple roof, with a giant satellite. _What a weirdo_. Zeom thought. She looked around to find a place to set up base. She looked down and saw what looked like a deserted house, 2 houses away from that freakish home. Zeom shrugged and lowered her ship on top of the deserted house. She stayed in the Nixin until the ship had placed the computer and everything else into the house. Zeom stayed in the Nixin to also choose her and Borz's disguises. Based off of Zim's disguise, Zeom choose a dirty blond wig that went down to her Pak, hazel eye lenses, and A booksack coverup for her Pak. Zeom felt one step ahead of Zim with the coverup thing. For Borz, Zeom choose a cat disguise, which was brown and had a purple stripe down the back and one purple paw. Zeom looked around before a hole in the roof of the house lowered the ship, Zeom, and Borz into their newly built base. As soon as the ship was lowered into the ship storage chamber, she and Borz hoped out and went to the computer. "Let's see…. What would regular humans do in the day….. Well, like Zim showed me, the Robo-parents are taller than Zim, so he must disguise himself as a larva…." Zeom mumbled to herself. She began typing in _Earth Larva_ into the computer. Something soon popped up. Borz came up running to Zeom. "Hey! What's that?" Borz questioned. Zeom rubbed her hands together. "Just what we we're looking for….." She mumbled to herself.

**Chapter 3**

Mrs. Bitters slammed the phone in disgust. _Haha.. must be another new student. What vile human would what to even COME here? All you do is be bored all day! _Zim thought. He suddenly had a frightening thought. _What if it's Tak again?_ He looked over at Dib. Something told Zim that he was slightly scared to. "Class, we have another disgusting, vile, HORRIBLE, student joining our class" Mrs. Bitters said, obviously disgusted at the thought of another student. Zim tensed and his Processor seemed to make its way into his chest. Dib seemed tense to, by the looks of it. "Her name is-" Zeom opened the door. "Hiya! I'm Zeom!" She said, with a big, friendly grin on her face. Zim's jaw just dropped. It didn't take Dib long to catch on to Zeom's disguise. "OH MY GOD! ANOTHER one, Zim? Is this some kind of alien plan of yours?" Dib shouted.

Zeom turned to face who the big-headed boy was talking to. She soon saw Zim. This time, her jaw dropped. "Zim…..? You're…. alive?" Zeom whispered. "Zeom," said Mrs. Bitters, who completely ignored Dib's outburst. "You will be sitting over there." She pointed to a seat all the way in the back. Zeom made her way over to her new seat. Zim stared in astonishment and Dib stared in anger. Zeom sat down before Dib walked over to her. "Tell me what you know about Zim's plan!" Dib shouted, pointing at her face. "Dib! Why do you have to question every new student that walks into our classroom?" Zita asked. "Ya! You questioned everyone! Even Wrenny!" Sarah said. She pointed at a girl who had a beak and feathers for hair. "And there was nothing wrong with her!" Dib looked dumbstruck. "How long have we had her in our class?" he questioned.

Zim, who had finally got over his shock, decided to end the conversation. Dib's voice was getting irritating. "Will you just leave her alone? Yeesh! Get over you big head filled with Bigfeets and paranormal junk!" Zim shouted. The class nodded in agreement. Dib rolled his eyes and sat back down. "But I have ONE more question, _Zeom_," Dib stared, eyebrow raised. "Do you have a SKIN CONDITION?"

Zeom started fake crying. "I was hoping no one would notice!" She exclaimed, in between fake tears. The whole class gave Dib a disgusted look. Zeom looked up and gave him an evil smile.

**GLAD THOSE CHAPTER ARE OUTTA THE WAY! Yes, yes, I know that Irkens don't even have children, but I couldn't change it cuz I already said how they meet, so I just kinda put a twist on the law to where they have assigned mates. Hope that makes up for my carless, stupid, HORRIBLE mistake. :D **

**Be on the lookout for more chapters! Cuz of skool, I'll be posting them for apart from each other. READ AND REVIEW! THX!**


	3. Chapter 4 and 5

**Zim and Zeom: Their Story**

**Chapter 4 and Chapter 5**

**Thanx for continuing with the story :D Like I said (or not :P) Im combining the chapters cuz I originally wrote this on paper and the chapters were short. And please bare with me on when I release the chapters. Skool is getting in the way and I don't have my own computer…. I feel like a n00b… XP **

**CHAPTER 4**

It was lunch. Dib was- as usual- sitting next to Gaz. He kept his eye on Zim, who was getting food with Zeom not far behind. _I'm gunna have to keep my guard up. This 'Zeom' could be a new addition to Zim's plan. Hmmmm… maybe I can eavesdrop! _Dib thought. He must have been thinking outloud, because Gaz spoke up. "Do you mind?" Gaz said, keeping her eyes on her screen in her new GameSlave. "I'm trying to beat Count Ereglo, and if I don't, ANOTHER person's gunna get it!" Dib really didn't need to ask who the other person was. He gulped and nodded his head.

Dib looked out for Zim again and found him sitting alone. Zeom wasn't far behind and sat down next to him. This was Dib's chance. He dashed from his table and quickly went under the table that they were sitting at, just in time for Zeom to start a conversation.

Zeom was still shocked by the fact that Zim was alive. Of course, she hoped and believed that he was alive, but she was still shocked by a reason she doesn't even know. She stared at Zim before giving him a tight hug. "Why didn't you ever call? I had no idea! And the The Tallest think your dead and-""Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Zim pushed Zeom away. "The Tallest believe I'm dead?" Zeom nodded. _Well, I wish he was. _Dib thought. "So then," Zim continued. "Why are you here?"

"The Tallest still wanted Planet Earth as a part of our empire." Zeom answered. "And I'm the invader they chose."

Zim was surprised. He now realized that his mission was taken over, by this Irken who called him her friend. "But," Zim started, feeling he was betrayed by the Tallest. "this is MY mission! I was here first!" Zeom shrugged. "Well, I guess it's OUR mission now!" She answered and laughed. Zim paused. _Her laughter… It feels me with… a feeling have never experienced… what is this… mushyness?_ He thought. He pushed the thought away and stared at her. Zeom noticed Zim staring and stared back awkwardly.

Dib had to hold his breath just so the irkens wouldn't hear him. _What's going on up there? What's with the silence?_ He thought. He began to move himself closer to their feet to try and get a glimpse of what was happening, but his head bumped the top of the table. "Huh..?" He heard Zeom say.

Zeom looked under table to find out what the sound was. She saw a human and frowned. "Uh…. Can I help you?" She asked. Zim looked under the table. "Ugh! Dib!"Zim exclaimed. He got up and ran after Dib, who had got up under the table and was running away.

Zeom was confused. _That human's gunna be bothersome…._ She thought._ So his name's Dib? Huh. Weird name for a human… I guess._

**CHAPTER 5**

Zeom was walking back to the base from Skool, with Zim beside her. _Ugh! The Tallest believe I'm dead and then they send THIS Irken in my place! The only reason I never called is because I needed an upgrade on my monitor! They can excuse THAT? ….. Right?_ Zim thought. _Maybe I can borrow Zeom's?_ He shook the thought out of his head. _I'll just ask her for an upgrade._ "Hey, Zeom." He said.

"Ya?"

"Eh… You wouldn't happen to have a monitor upgrade would you?"

"Oh, ya. Here"

She pulled out a strange-looking thing out of her 'backpack' and handed it to Zim.

"Uh… thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Dib was hiding behind a tree, waiting for Zeom and Zim. Dib held up his alien league handcuffs. _ Thank God they had a sell on these. _He thought. They were nearing the tree where Dib was hiding.

Zeom felt her antennas pick up from under her wig. She stopped. Zim, not noticing, continued on walking toward his base. _Someone's near._ She watched Zim turn the corner and left her standing there, knowing that danger was coming.

Dib stood there, behind the tree. Zeom was practically standing right beside him. _Wait, where's Zim?_ He wondered. He shrugged. _Oh, well. Atleast I can get Zeom._ He ran out from behind the tree and confronted her. Zeom narrowed her eyes. "So, you're that pestering slime human that Zim chased out the Cafeteria at lunch." She said. Dib took a step closer to her. "Ya, and you must be a new addition to Zim's army of evil!" He shouted, hoping that someone would come, wondering what this scene was about. They stood there, staring at each other, until Zeom ran in the same direction that Zim was headed. "Oh no you don't!" Dib shouted as he ran after her.

**And suspense continues! I would have made it longer, but I didn't have the time and I wanted to get this out asap. But cuz I don't have skool for the next 2 days, ill try and type Dib's and Zeom's journey 'round town. Oh, and hopefully ill** **get to update my other one 2! IZ and GAoBaM Truth r dare! Man…. I really need more reviews on that one! Oh well, what happens happens I guess. C Ya!**


	4. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6! IM SO EXCITED! XD Oh, and if Meghan is reading this, then read my previous review to your story. ITS ON! XD**

Zeom ran as fast as she could with Dib right behind her. She hadn't expected the human to be as fast as her. After all, she had taken advanced training courses.

_This Irken's pretty fast…_ thought Dib out of breath as he dodged a tree.

Zeom looked behind her shoulder and noticed that the human was keeping a good pace. _At this rate, I'm gunna need some help! Fast!_ She thought. She pulled out her Intergalactic Telecommunication Monitor or ITM for short. It floated in front of her face before unfolding into a monitor. As soon as it was set, Borz showed up on the screen.

"Yes! My master!" Borz shouted as she saluted.

"Borz! I need you to"-She dodged a bystander-"come and help me! This disgusting slug is giving me trouble!" Zeom shouted .

Borz rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "NO NEED TO SHOUT!" she yelled.

"BORZ! GET YOUR ROBOT ASS OVER HERE!"

She saluted again, eyes red, and hung up. The ITM formed into a ball again, and floated into Zeom's PAK.

"How can you keep up this pace?" She heard the human call from behind her, who sounded out of breath.

"Why…would you…want to know?" Zeom shouted back, out of breath as well.

Pretty soon, a brown cat raced over to her side and started running on all fours.

"This is harder than I thought!" The cat wined.

"Borz!" Zeom exclaimed happily…and out of breath.

Dib stared at the cat in surprise. "Hey! Cat!" he called. He knew perfectly well that it was Zeom's Sir. But just out of curiosity, he wanted to see if that robot had any common sense.

Borz looked over her shoulder and looked Dib in the eye and hissed.

_Well, that answers my question. _He thought.

"Master! Run off while you can! I'll distract the big headed human!" Borz yelled.

"Guh…MY HEAD'S NOT…What the point?" Dib muttered, over hearing Borz's command.

Zeom nodded and ran past Borz, who slowed her pace and faced Dib. He hurried to a stop and looked at Borz, who was hissing and swiping her claws. He didn't notice Zeom as she disappeared from view.

Dib crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Oh…WOW!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "I know what you are, you might as well speak."

Borz stood up on her two back feet and unsheathed her claws. "Then take this you son of a BITCH!" She yelled as she tackled Dib. He collapsed from Borz's weight and instinctively punched her back in the face. But that didn't stop Borz. She used her rocket-feet (*Shrugs*) to tackled him again, this time to a tree, and swiped at his face, leaving a scar where the claws had dug into his skin. He kicked her in the stomach and she went flying back. She coughed as Dib walked up to her and looked her in the eye. He scoffed and grabbed her by the arm and ripped off her disguise.

Borz slightly yelped. She tried to struggle free from his grip and reached for her disguise as Dib flung it to the ground.

_Great._ Borz thought._ I'm gunna cost us this mission. All because I couldn't keep up with this big headed human…Oh wait a minute. DUH! IM A SIR!_ She thought. New confidence engulfed her.

"You think you got me?" Borz asked with a smug tone.

Dib nodded then looked confused. "Well, ya…I mean…I have you don't I?"

Borz wore a smug smile. "Well, you're forgetting one little fact!" And just then, out of her head came up a big ray gun, which she grabbed and pointed at Dib's face. The gun caused Dib to rethink the whole 'Nothing's gunna stop me now' feeling he just had.

She squinted at Dib and looked him in the eye as she whispered these words. "Don't fuck with me."

Borz kicked him in the head, which loosened his grip on her. She quickly put on her disguise and used her jets to fly quickly back to her and Zeom's base.

Zeom was pacing in the living room in worry and regret. It had been 30 minutes since she had ran ahead of Borz. She was worried that she had been captured, or injured, or captured….

Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. Zeom quickly put her disguise back on and opened the door immediately.

There staggered Borz. Her disguised ripped, her metallic parts dented from the fight, and looked like she was about to pass out. She walked into her base and faceplanted on the ground.

Zeom closed the door and hurried over to the little, worn-out Sir.

"Borz! Wha-what happened?" Zeom asked quickly in panic.

Muffled noise came from Borz's mouth.

"Um, I'll just ask you again later." Zeom responded as she carried Borz into the underground chambers.

**THERE! ITS DONE! THE DEED IS DONE! THANK THE LORD! HALLELUYA! XD Ok…So suspense question time! What will happen when Borz tells Zeom the truth (Its pretty obvious really, but Zeom doesn't think straight under pressure or panic XD)? Will Dib ever get over his traumatizing experience? When will Mekk be introduced? KEEP READING TO FIND OUT, YA DING-DONGS! Stay fluffeh! B)**


	5. Chapter 7

**OOHHHHHH! CHAPTER 7! YOU SHOULD BE SCARED MEGHAN! (Rhyme XD) I WILL WIN! MWAHAHAHAHAHA-Cough-….Ahem…MWUHAHA! XD**

**(Oh, btw, Noah says hi XD)**

Zeom opened the door to the Sir Repair room and stumbled out, exhausted. It had taken 5 hours to fix Borz. The damage was more on the inside then the outside. That and he had previously run a good few yards.

Borz was instructed by Zeom to stay in the Repair room. Not only did Zeom fix her, but she also installed medication chip for when things get to rough and Zeom wasn't around to help.

Zeom walked over to her room and sat on the chair. She brought the wires that recharged her PAK down from the ceiling and hooked them up to the two circles on the PAK, took off her scarf, and watched TV as her PAK charged.

See, instead of sleeping, Irkens used this method which they called Redduring. The wires hook onto the PAK and the wires transfer energy to the PAK. Without Redduring, the PAK cannot get energy and an Irken can get groggy.

The computer rang throughout Zeom's room. She turned off the TV, removed the wires from her PAK, and looked at the time.

6:45

Zeom groaned. "I don't wanna go to that horrible place…!" She groaned to nobody in particular. "The disgusting smell! The humans! The Dib-Slug!..._Dib._" She growled.

Borz had told everything to Zeom last night. Every detail.

Zeom, now with a new confidence and sudden anger, quickly put on her disguise and stormed out the door.

_Nobody hurts Borz! Not even a pitiful HUMAN! _She thought. She had to fight the urge to use her PAK's Spider Legs, or Spigs, as she stormed into the human skool. Everyone turned to face who had just busted through the door.

"Hey! You!" Zeom demanded as she grabbed Zita by the collar. "Where's the miserable Dib-slug?"

Zita pointed down the hall. Zeom flung her to the side and ran down the hall, antennas threatening to escape from under her wig.

Dib was just walking down the hall with a camera, obviously trying to get a shot of something. He turned around when he noticed someone storming toward him.

Zeom ran up to Dib and held him up by his shirt collar. He dropped his camera and it slightly chipped.

"Hey!" Dib complained. "I just got that yesterday-"

"SHUT UP!" Zeom yelled, interrupting Dib and started shaking him by the collar.

"What do you want?"

She inched closer to him and held him higher. Dib started to slightly choke.

"Why did you hurt my cat?" Zeom shouted.

"Guh…" Dib mumbled. He closed his eyes and smiled nervously.

_If she's holding me this high, God knows what she can do to me…_ Dib thought.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"…Nothing!"

"LIAR!"

Zeom threw him down and pinned him to the ground. Foot on stomach, she moved her face closer to his.

"Don't wanna tell me?" She evilly chuckled. "Then take this!" She punched Dib in the nose and put more pressure on her feet, causing pain to his stomach.

At this point, a crowd had begun to form around the Irken and human. Some were just watching, others were cheering Zeom's name, but a few moved out of the way to welcome that most popular girl in their grade. She had long blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing sparkly dark blue dress and dark purple converse. Her name was Mekk.

Mekk gasped at the sight and quickly ran over and grabbed Dib's arm trying to help him, but stopped when everyone stared at her for actually helping him. Mekk quickly dropped his arm, stood up and rubbed the back of her head.

"Eh heh heh…Oh come ON people! You wouldn't think I'd let Zeom have ALL the fun!" she managed to say, hoping that everyone would buy the total lie.

The crowd cheered. Mekk forced a smile as everyone piled into class.

Dib was coughing at this point. Mostly because Zeom had almost choked him, and that the practical class representative tried to HELP him. HELP. HIM. DIB.

However, Sarah stayed behind. "Hey, Mekk."

"What?"

"You should let Zeom sit with us at lunch."

Mekk turned her attention to Zeom, who's foot as still on Dib.

_Sit with a human? OH HELL NO!_ Zeom thought.

She was about to reject the offer, when another thought accorded to her.

_Wait Zeom…maybe this could be a chance to find out more about human's social life…_

Zeom removed her foot from Dib, who just kinda backed off and went into class without a second glance, frightened at the fact that he now knew what damage Zeom could cause, and she nodded.

Sarah walked over to Zeom and put her arm around her. "Heh, here that new kid? Your one of us now."

Zeom followed Sarah inside, but Mekk stayed behind.

_If every knew that I liked Dib,, then I would be a social outcast…just keep to yourself and everything should be fine…_ She thought as she walked into class and took her seat behind Zita.

**OHHHHHH! BEAT THAT MEGHAN! XD Ok, suspense time! Will Mekk ever reveal her secret? Will Zim show up again in a chapter? Will I ever stop talking to myself? XD FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YA DING DONGS! Stay Irken B)**


	6. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8~!

"What a day…" sighed Zeom as she opened the door to her base. She walked into the underground chambers to check on Borz, but to her surprise, she wasn't there.

"B-Borz?" Zeom called out.

No reply.

Zeom started to panic. "Computer!" She called out.

"_What?"_

"What's with you and this attitude? Yeesh!"

"_...Is that all?"_

"No…no it is not." Zeom sighed. "…LOOK! WHERE'S BORZ?"

"…_You put me on sleep mode."_

"STOP LYING YOU….GAH!"

" _I DON'T KNOW!"_

"THEN WHY WERNT YOU PAYING ATTENTION?"

"_I DON'T KNOW! THIS ISNT GETTING US NOWHERE!"_

"True…NOW GO MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT! IM HUNGRY!"

"_NO FUCK YOU!"_

Zeom was angered again. This stupid computer was a waste of time. She went over and punch the sleep mode button, making only the computer turn off. She ran over to Borz's room.

Not there.

_Earth is really bringing me down_ Zeom thought._ This mission is more stressful then I intended._

She went back up to the home level, put on her disguise, and walked back outside.

"Borz!" She called out. "Borz! Where are you?"

Pretty soon, a green dog and a brown and purple cat ran out from behind the green and purple house.

Borz.

Borz noticed Zeom, ran up to her, and saluted.

"Yes! My master!"

Zeom was still angered. "BORZ! I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE BASE!"

Borz was hurt. She hadn't expected her master to be THIS angry…

"Oh…" Borz muttered as she looked down and kicked the ground. "Im sorry…"

Zeom realized how hurt Borz was and sighed. "Look. Get inside, then we'll talk…" Zeom said camly.

Little did they know that the green dog was behind Zeom.

"Well, HI!" The dog exclaimed. He flew over Zeom and landed beside Borz. "Kitty! You still nevah tried meh WAFFLES!" he said while holding up a plate.

"Oh ya!" Borz smiled. She grabbed the fork that the dog was holding and took a bite. She giggled.

"These are good, Gir!"

Gir giggled. "Eat them all then!"

Zeom gagged. They didn't really smell pleasant to her. "Well, while you eat your…_Waffles_…I'll be inside waiting for you…" She said, before running inside.

Zeom rested on the couch trying to swallow the bile rising in her throat. She went to lie down, but when she did however, she noticed a figure hid behind the TV. She walked up to the TV and looked behind it, and saw the Dib-human.

"Oh…hi." He mumbled, knowing that he was probably going to get beat up again, but to his surprise she just pointed to the door and groaned "Get out."

Dib slowly got up and walked to the door, glancing at Zeom every few steps. Before he reached for the door knob, he had to know why she hadn't put up a fight.

"That's all you're doing? You're just letting me go? You're up to something. Why are you leeting me go so easily?"

"Would you like me to throw up on you?"

"…no…not really…"

She pointed to the door. "Then leave."

Dib walked out the door a little disgusted. He noticed the familiar brown cat and flinched.

Borz noticed Dib staring at her. She hissed and he backed away slowly before running from her.

_Dear God Dib! What makes Zeom and Borz more frightening then Zim and Gir?_ He asked himself as he came to a halt on the side walk.

A girl, who was walking down the sidewalk absorbed in her thoughts, didn't notice Dib and bumped into him.

"Oh..um sorry" she stampered.

Dib looked up and saw Mekk, the girl who had tried to help him hours before.

Mekk stared at Dib._ So awkward…._she thought.

"Um…I just wanted to say thanks for helping me back there…" Dib said, trying not to sound like an idiot. He didn't want to pass up a friendship with someone that had a reputation like hers.

Mekk turned around quickly, trying to hide her blush. "Ya, no problem." She said quickly before taking off.

Dib stood there, confused. He soon shrugged it off and stared walking back to his house, trying to sort all of this out.

**Soo… there it is. This was hard to write cuz this particular scene wasn't in the written one…which was SOOOOOOO OOC. AND I wanted to add a quick moment between Dib and Mekk :3**

**MEGHAN YOU SHALL LOSE! *Maniac Laugh***


	7. Our favorite site is in our hands

**SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT'S EVEN BIGGER!**

**LOOK, I KNOW IM TALKING IN CAPS, BUT THAT'S CUZ IT SO IMPORTANT! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY THING EITHER!**

**OUR SITE IS BEING THREATENED! THIS BILL OR WHATEVER WILL PASS ON THE 24 OF JANUARY IF WE DON'T ACT!**

**AND ****DON'T**** EVEN THINK ABOUT WAITING FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT! DON'T FORGET, IT'S **_**OUR SITE!**_** WE NEED AS MUCH HELP AS WE CAN GRAB! COPY AND PASTE THIS TEXT TO WORD, POST THIS AS A CHAPTER TO **_**ALL**_** OF YOUR STORIES, AND WE'LL GET THE WORD OUT SOON! AND THANK YOU XXDARKXBLOODXX FOR TELLING ME THIS! **

**(Don't copy this) Look, I'll calm down, but don't expect me to bow down before this government guy who decided to take our site, and prolly a lot of other things, away. I don't know about you, but this site is extremely important to me, and prolly to a lot of other people to. So please, do your fellow fanfictioners a favor and CALL YOUR REPS NOW!**

_**This content has been found in violation of H.R. 3261 S.O.P.A. and has been removed.-**_

Every story on this site if SOPA and PIPA pass Congress.

So, there's a bill in Congress called PIPA.

If passed (and at this rate, they'll probably be), they would let the government basically go apeshit on internet content and censor it.

_**This means that would be completely and utterly SHUT DOWN.**_

This congressional jackassery will commence on January 24th! If you wish to preserve not only this site, but your liberty, call your state senators! I'll just leave this list of their phone numbers at the bottom.

Think, guys- is over TWO MILLION MEMBERS strong! If we all called up these guys, then there would be absolutely NO WAY THIS MALARKEY WOULD SQUEEZE THROUGH THE GOVERNMENT'S ASSCHEEKS!

So call your senators today and tell them to vote against PIPA! We can do this! If you see this, put something in a new chapter of an existing story! Spread the word!

AK, Lisa Murkowski, 907-456-0233  
>AL, Jefferson Sessions, 334-244-7017<br>AL, Richard Shelby, 205-759-5047  
>AR, John Boozman, 479-725-0400<br>AR, Mark Pryor, 501-324-6336  
>AZ, Jon Kyl, 602-840-1891<br>AZ, John McCain, 602-952-2410  
>CA, Barbara Boxer, 510-286-8537<br>CA, Dianne Feinstein, 415-393-0707  
>CO, Michael Bennet, 303-455-7600<br>CT, Richard Blumenthal, 860-258-6940  
>CT, Joseph Lieberman, 860-549-8463<br>DE, Thomas Carper, 302-573-6291  
>DE, Chris Coons, 302-573-6345<br>FL, Bill Nelson, 407-872-7161  
>FL, Marco Rubio, 305-418-8553<br>GA, C. Saxby Chambliss, 770-763-9090  
>GA, John Isakson, 770-661-0999<br>HI, Daniel Akaka, 808-522-8970  
>HI, Daniel Inouye, 808-541-2542<br>IA, Charles Grassley, 515-288-1145  
>IA, Thomas Harkin, 515-284-4574<br>ID, Michael Crapo, 208-334-1776  
>ID, James Risch, 208-342-7985<br>IL, Richard Durbin, 312-353-4952  
>IL, Mark Kirk, 312-886-3506<br>IN, Daniel Coats, 317-554-0750  
>IN, Richard Lugar, 317-226-5555<br>KS, Pat Roberts, 913-451-9343  
>KY, Mitch McConnell, 502-582-6304<br>KY, Rob Portman, 361-576-1231  
>LA, Mary Landrieu, 225-389-0395<br>LA, David Vitter, 337-262-6898  
>MA, Scott Brown, 617-565-3170<br>MA, John Kerry, 617-565-8519  
>MD, Barbara Mikulski, 410-962-4510<br>ME, Susan Collins, 207-945-0417  
>ME, Olympia Snowe, 207-874-0883<br>MI, Carl Levin, 313-226-6020  
>MI, Debbie Stabenow, 517-203-1760<br>MN, Al Franken, 651-221-1016  
>MN, Amy Klobuchar, 612-727-5220<br>MO, Roy Blunt, 816-471-7141  
>MO, Claire McCaskill, 816-421-1639<br>MS, Thad Cochran, 601-965-4459  
>MS, Roger Wicker, 601-965-4644<br>MT, Max Baucus, 406-657-6790  
>MT, Jon Tester, 406-449-5401<br>NC, Richard Burr, 910-251-1058  
>NC, Kay Hagan, 336-333-5311<br>ND, Kent Conrad, 701-258-4648  
>ND, John Hoeven, 701-250-4618<br>NE, Mike Johanns, 308-632-6032  
>NE, E. Benjamin Nelson, 402-441-4600<br>NH, Kelly Ayotte, 603-622-7979  
>NH, Jeanne Shaheen, 603-647-7500<br>NJ, Frank Lautenberg, 973-639-8700  
>NJ, Robert Menendez, 973-645-3030<br>NM, Jeff Bingaman, 505-346-6601  
>NM, Tom Udall, 505-346-6791<br>NV, Dean Heller, 775-686-5770  
>NV, Harry Reid, 702-388-5020<br>NY, Kirsten Gillibrand, 212-688-6262  
>NY, Charles Schumer, 212-486-4430<br>OH, Sherrod Brown, 216-522-7272  
>OK, James Inhofe, 918-748-5111<br>OK, Tom Coburn, 918-581-7651  
>OR, Jeffery Merkley, 503-326-3386<br>PA, Robert Casey, 570-941-0930  
>PA, Pat Toomey, 610-434-1444<br>RI, John Reed, 401-943-3100  
>RI, Sheldon Whitehouse, 401-453-5294<br>SC, Jim DeMint, 864-233-5366  
>SC, Lindsey Graham, 864-250-1417<br>SD, Tim Johnson, 414-276-7282  
>SD, John Thune, 605-334-9596<br>TN, Lamar Alexander, 615-736-5129  
>TN, Bob Corker, 423-756-2757<br>TX, John Cornyn, 512-469-6034  
>TX, Kay Hutchison, 214-361-3500<br>UT, Orrin Hatch, 801-524-4380  
>UT, Mike Lee, 801-524-5933<br>VA, Mark Warner, 804-775-2314  
>VA, James Webb, 804-771-2221<br>VT, Patrick Leahy, 802-863-2525  
>VT, Bernard Sanders, 802-862-0697<br>WA, Patty Murray, 206-553-5545  
>WI, Ron Johnson, 605-332-8896<br>WI, Herbert Kohl, 414-297-4451  
>WV, Joe Manchin, 304-342-5855<br>WV, John Rockefeller, 304-347-5372  
>WY, John Barrasso, 307-261-6413<br>WY, Michael Enzi, 307-682-6268


End file.
